


Humanity

by butiflewtoohigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Human!Stiles, M/M, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiflewtoohigh/pseuds/butiflewtoohigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Derek to turn him. Derek isn't having any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

"Stiles it's not gonna happen."

Derek was frustrated. His shoulders were squared, his lips set in a thin line. His answer was final. 

"But Derek..."

"No. No 'but Derek'. No 'please I'll do anything'. None of that. Just no. Let it go Stiles."

"But you're not even listening to me! I've thought this through. It isn't just some spur of the moment thing. I really want this. Please, just listen."

Derek could see Stiles getting annoyed. He could sense it as it radiated off of him. It smelled warm and bitter, like rancid oranges. His wolf nose didn't like it but he wasn't about to just let Stiles get his way. Not this time. 

"No. I know you've thought this through but so have I. I can't do that to you. Please stop asking me to change my mind."

"Derek you're not doing anything to me that I don't want. I'm asking you for this." Stiles stepped closer to Derek and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"I just can't Stiles..." Derek's eyes glazed over. 

Stiles could feel a shift in Derek's mood. He wasn't frustrated anymore. He was sad. "Why not?"

"Stiles. You don't even know what you have, how precious you truly are. You'e beautiful and strong..."

"Not strong enough..." Stiles mumbled. He couldn't even protect himself. He constantly had to be with either Derek or Scott or Isaac or another member of the pack. He was the weakest link and the enemy knew it. He was a target and eventually they'd use him to get to the pack. He can't let that happen.

"Please Stiles, let me finish. You're beautiful and strong and you have so much light. You shine and it's blinding... You're human. You're so human Stiles. And I won't do it. I won't be the one that robs you of your humanity."

Stiles stood there stunned, his hand still on Derek's shoulder. He could see the tears gathering in the corners of Derek's eyes. Stiles brushed his thumb over a stubbled cheek as a tear escaped. Derek takes Stiles' wrist and presses his lips to the hand in his grasp. 

"Stiles, I just can't." His voice was low and shook slightly as he spoke. 

"I... Derek. I'm sorry. I just don't want to be deadweight anymore. I don't want to be a liability. I don't want to be the one that always gets hurt. You can't always be there to save me."

Derek looks up and stares Stiles dead in the eyes. His eyes flashed red. 

"I can sure as hell try."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! [Visit me on tumblr!](http://butiflewtoohigh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
